pastry vampitr gay
by onionfucker
Summary: hte love sory of dio banjo and sakuya izayaoi... do nt like dont read ( x )
1. Chapter 1

one day sakuya was wlaking in dark forest. ti was ver y verty dark. sakuya said "wow its dark" and then she got lost in it,. suddenly a tall beefy blonde vampire brit is standing beside a tree, watching the grill. he licks his pasty 122 year old lips and approaches the girl. "who the fuck are you" said sakuya. she held her pocketwatch behind her back, ready to stop time if needed. shhe thought in her head 'wow this stud is hansome.' The pasty vampire got closer to her and loomed over her, he spoke with his velvit british voice and said, "don't be afrud, lets be friends." sakuya said "but i just met you in this very dark dark forest like 6 seconds ago and you are towering over me." she noticed his fangs and thought, 'oh, he's just like my old boss remilia. man she was such a bicth!' dio smirks ans takes a step clser to the grill, standing meerly inches away from her tiny form. he laghs and replies, "are you afrud? do nt be afrda, i can give yu anyhthing u desire. what is it that u desire?" sakuya was creeped out by the creepy muscly blond guy but wen he siad he can giv her anyhthing, she got curous. "can u kill my old boss Remilia shre was a bitch and forced me to work for her as a haed maid and trated me unfairly and she didtn even pay me." the british pastry vampire


	2. Chapter 2: sakuya is fre

the vampir suddenly flied to scartlet manshion and d killed remilia then brough her head back as prof. standing before the grill he pulled out remilias head from the dimension of his asshole, displaying her ded head to her. sakuya was like "holy shit thank yyou ur miy heroe! in return four the faovr, ill work for you as youre maid!" Sakuya was in Love/. "noa that i did sumthing four you u do somthn for me.' dio slid his sexy flesh bud into hr hed and sudnly ripd her cluths off, dio yelygd "ZA WLDO" and time had tstoped, he took off s piece of tree bark and shovd it inside sakuyas asshole. inserting another slimy flesh bud into her ear. when time resumed, sakuya saids "what the fuck" and she use her pcoektwatch to stop time. she shot the three bark from her ass and rip off the handsome flesh buds of off her, somehow not damage brain. she shove a knife up dio's hairy asshole, and then time was up! time resumed. dio screm from the knife up his hairy pasty butthole, suddenly faling on his ass and mking the knife get shoved into his icy rectum deeper. somehow geting turnd on, his bonr rising, he reched for some 7up in his pocket and shook it before pouring the contents onto his cremy vampir cock. he ripped his pants off to free his bonr and jerk himself. the sound of 7up reaching underneath his foreskin, mixing with the tats of his 122 year old brit dick. he suddenly sliced his foreskin with his long maecured nailed and rolled the foreskin like a small burrito before sucking it into his mouth. tasting himself. Time stopped again for a moment, and when it continud, sakuya had her clothes on. she quiertly tryied to tip toe away from the creepy vampire dude. wat the fuck man? she tout in heer head. when the vamir noticed the grikl was gong, he stoof up fast and ran, the knife still between his hairy buttcheeks, findng hr and continuing to jrk his big wang in front of her, wanting her to watch. Reaching into his mouth and slapping his foreskin onto her faece. sakuya was horrified and peeled the penis skin off her face. she clibed up a tree and ust sat thereand watched, still horrified. how coud she fall in love with a man ike this? ? HOW?/ Dio climbed up the tre with her and sat on a branch like a squirrel, he grabbed her head and held her face to his tiddy, beginning to lactate 7up into her mouth. "i keeld youre boss, y do u deny me?" sakuya did not resiss and she push her face further into the abyss of his big muscly big meaty bara titts. she drank 7up. after a while she stoped and she sat in the vapuores lap. "i tought that me being ur maid would return hte favor but this way kindsa works to..." "u are my maid... my 7up maid :)"


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

FIsting my dirty slimy hairy butthole in the middle of the night, the windows open as fireflies come from outside and raid into my butthole, burrowing and making it their home. Dio takes residence in the scarlet manshin, fisting himself in his new bedrom. THe sounds and smells of his puckered ass filling the air around him, he's so tempted to take remilia's head and make her lick his poopy asshole. He loves this. He wants so much more. sakuya the 7up maid stood outside the former bedrom of remilia scartlet's door. ever since dio toke over starlet monsion, he kicked out most of the residents. patchiouli stayed in the scarlet library as it was her home and she would never leave it. anyone who dared to step in the library got mauled by a swole patchiouli with bara tiddies. flandre, remilia's sisster was freed out of the mansion and she set off to wreak havoc in gensockyo. meiling was fired because of slacking off too much. sakuya sprayed some ferbreeze because dio's ass fucking smelled awful. does dio ever shower or wipe his ass? dio loves the smell of his own asshole, his buttcheeks flapping along with the cool breeze from the window. He could feel the fireflies squirm in his ass, making him moan out. He inserted a finger into his toosh, his long finger nail digging deep into the squishy shit. Scooping it up with his nail like a shovel with dirt. Thrusting his long finger inside. He reached with his other hand and started rubbing his erection, feeling the loss of his foreskin against his pastry british vampire hand. Dio removed his finger from his waiting asshole, scrapping the poop onto his cock. SUddenly, he was giving into the heat of the moment and sat on his ass, dirtying the sheets with his breakfast, meaning his poop. He leaned down and began to suck his own cock. Sakuya watched through the door knob key hole, just like in gregory's horror show! She was horrified. She started to woner if Dio was better than her late, old bitch ass mistress, remilia. sakuya couldnt beliebe dio had a scat fetish. remilia had a stomach fetish before she was killed (true story). DIo could feel the presence of Sakuya behind the door, his gaze went to the door peaked up as he continued to self suck himself like a pro. THe sloppy wet sounds of his shit mixed with his prenut, he didn't once take his mouth off of his aching cock. Dio lifted a finger and moved it to indicate for her to come inside the bedrom. Sakuya was scared, but obeyed and stepped into the bedrom. she waited patiently for orders. As the grill got closer, he removed himself from his dick, "Do you have 7up?" he asked suddenly, before he stood from the bed. Sakuya was like 'oh shit' because she was a 7up maid and came into the room unprepared. In a flash, she was holding a tray of 7up in her delicate hands. "Yes, my lord." "Good." He slowly turned around and bent over right in front of her, spreading his hairy pastry british asscheeks, poop sliding down his thigh as he looked back at her, "I want you to take the can and shove it inside." DIo ordered. "Yes, my lord." Sakuya repeated, as she slid on gloves and shoved the 7up can right into his vampire aaaSSShole. The pastry vampire moaned and leaned into the can of 7up, reaching back and grabbing her wrist to make her push it in faster until the entire can was hidden in his poopy butthole. Suddenly shoving it so hard that the contents burst out deep inside his wet moist asshole, he could feel a mixture of 7up and shit run down his legs. sakuya's nose went blind from the smell. finally, she could never smell shit again. "Another, hurry up." DIo demanded once more, jerking his dick off with his shit like it were lotion. sakuya shoved another 7up can into his puckerinng assHOLE, and another one, and another one and anotha one and anotha won and anotha one. sakuya thought this was gross. Soon they all began to explode with the tightness of his asshole surrounding them, he stood and waddled to the nearest bathroom and squatted over the toilet, with a load moan he dumped ass and three 7up cans fell out and into the toilet. Wiggling his ass so one more would come out and plop into the toilet bowl. Leaving only two 7up cans buried inside deeply along with the fireflies nestled comfortably between his asscheeks. Leaning down he turned around and started to drink out of the bowl like a dog. THe taste of his shit and the 7up was such a perfect combination it made his penis just ache and explode with semen. sakuya watched through the door crack. eventually she would have to clean all of this shit up and that made her grumpy! He looked over at her with a grin and pointed to the remains in the toilet bowl, the smell of his own feces and the 7up filling his nostrils and was enough to get him turned on again. "Want to try some?" The moody maid replied with an attitude and said "No." Then, realizing what she said and the tone she said it in, she corrected herself. "No thank you, my lord." Dio smirked, "Hmph, suit yourself." Leaning in and gulping the remains until it was all gone :). Sakuya was grateful that she did not have to clean that shit up, but she still had to clean the bedroom. "my lord what are you going to do with the fireflies in your asshole?" asked sakuya. "I would like them to burrow and make children. THey will feed upon my feces and join my alliance." at this point sakuya was just tired so she didnt care about dio's bullshit so she excused herself and went to go clean the bedrom. "wow what a day" said sayaka. Dio ate the remaining shit from his fingers and licked it clean, heading into za bedrom, "why u clean?" "my lord you cant just sleep in shit thats dirty and unhygienic" replyed sakuya. "plus it smells too bad" sakuya sprayed some ferbreeze in the rom. "Smells bad? You're beyond crazy." No, it smelled divine. The aroma of his own waste was perfection. sakuya was too tired to argue so she stopped time and when it resumed, everything was clean and sakuya was Gone. haha dio no shit smell for you!


	4. Chapter 3 point 5 goddamn it: one word

one word  
7up


End file.
